Back Where we are Suppose to Be
by april3712
Summary: A fallout on Valentines Day brings Jackie and Hyde to a weird place. When Jackie plays mind games with Hyde afterwards, he decides to play along too. Who will win this battle?
1. The Whore-riffic Day

_**Season 9 Episode 1:**_

_Jackie's POV_

There he is. Just sitting there. In that dumb ass chair of his. Of course he had to make a comment about me and Fez's breakup. I mean sure, it happened really REALLY qucikly. But hey, that's not my fault. He's the one who was acting like such a pervert whenever a girl passed by. And all Steven had to say was " Wow Jackie. I didn't know you could go through the group so fast".

" Wow _Hyde_, I didn't know you were such a ass... oh wait yes I did".

" Shut up Jackie, being a bitch is worst than being an ass and you are definitly the biggest bitch I ever met".

I can feel my body heating up from the anger that's building up. All I want to do is jump over at him and kick him in the shins until he can't walk for days.

" I just wish once that you would just shut up about me and my relationship! Especially when it has nothing to do with you!"

Then he says " Nothing to do with me? Unfortunatly I dated you, so sadly, we were actually in a relationship".

" No, if we were in a relationship you wouldn't have cheated on me with a stripper! Oh I'm sorry did I say stripper... I meant whore!"

" Your right Jackie. We were never in a relationship. Because I would never be in a relationship with such a heartless bitch who is snotty and spoiled and doesn't care about anyone else but herself!"

Everyone just stared at me. Wat was I suppose to do? Just sit down and pretend I didn't hear that? Try and come up with a come back good enough after that? No way. I can feel the tears starting to come and I will NOT let Steven Hyde see me cry. At least not now. So I do wat I think is best and run out of there as if it was set on fire.

_Hyde's POV_

Yeah I know what I said was wrong. But what the hell was I suppose to say? She deserved every word of it. Saying we weren't in a relationship? What kind of person says that. Oh yeah a Jackie says it.

" Hyde don't you think that was a little harsh" Donna says

"Ummm no"

"Come on Hyde I know you have problems with Jackie but you guys are suppose to be friends and be over all this crap" she says.

" Yeah right, like she would ever get over me being with Sam. We just will never get along that's just how god intended it."

" At least apologize to her then at least the rest of us don't have to pick sides"

Of course. It's always my fault right? It can never be Jackie's or anyone else's. Should have expected Donna to make me apologize. It's not like Jackie said anything that was hurtful to me.

" Yea man just apologize, then we can stop talking about this" Eric said

"Whatever" is the last thing I have to say.

I'll just talk to her tomorrow and wing it. No reason to rush not being in a fight with Jackie. It's so much easier this way. Now I don't even have to hear her talk to me. Plus she's barley around when we're fighting. Well... it kinda sucks when she isn't around. NO! Stop it right there Hyde don't start thinking things. We all know that won't end well. Even if her hair smells like strawberries, and her lips look like the shade of pink roses... Wait. What did I just say? No that thought never came in my head. No, no, no, no, NO!


	2. Should have gone to the Hub

_Jackie's POV~_

Running. Yeah... I'm running. No matter how much of a wuss it looks like I'm being for not facing that dillhole. But damn if I didn't think this through... It's freakin freezing! Though I should have expected this in January. Point Place in the Winter is so dull, lifeless, kinda like how I'm feeling now.

I start walking to the Hub when I realize Steven might go there. So I change my direction to my apartment. I step over the cracks in the sidewalk just to be sure I don't get anymore bad luck.

I reach the hallway in my building that leads to my apartment. It feels so good to be in a place with a heater. I get the key out of my bag and open the door when I see him.

I guess not stepping on the cracks didn't work out for me anyways. Should have gone to the Hub...

"Hey Jackie" he says

"How did you get in my apartment"

"Fez gave me the key"

Stupid foreigners.

"Ok, well what are you doing here Hyde?" It feels so weird to call him that. I can tell it bothers him. But hey... that's what I wanted anyway.

"I just wanted to apologize, I guess I was being a little harsh with what I said."

That's weird. He never apologizes for anything unles he knows he made a major screw up or someone cornered him into doing it. It was Donna. I wonder if he would admit it though...

"So why the sudden change of heart?"

"Um I guess I just didn't realize what I was saying until after I um said it... Yea"

"What a load of crap!" Which it totally is! The bastard...

Hyde says "Fine! Don't accept my apology! Like I care! I have nothing to apologize for, everything I said was the truth!"

His fists are clenching and I can tell his breathing has picked up. I just love getting a rise out of him. It's almost cute...

I take a step forward, my temper rising. "Your just taking all your anger out on me because you want to waste time, cause you know once you go home.. You have no one to go to. You have no one waiting for you and you won't admit it... But that kills you."

He just looks at me. With those damn sunglasses on. I wonder what he's thinking. Is he thinking of a comeback? Or just trying to let go of some of his anger? Then he steps up really close to me. And I can feel his breath on me. I see him looking at my lips and I wonder what's going to happen next. He moves a piece of hair that's covering part of my face. Next, he leans towards me, nearly inches away.

And he says "Now that's where your wrong doll" with a smirk on his face.

He then walks past me. I flinch when he bangs the door shut. And the only thing I can think of is

"What the hell did that mean?"


	3. The French Model

_Hyde's POV~_

What's wrong with me? Why would I just walk out of there. Honestly, I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to wait to apologize because if I was right, which I usually am. Then she wouldn't be in the basement for at least a few days. That's the only place I ever see her. God, I'm so freakin pissed off right now. Mostly because I actually want to spend time with Jackie. Jackie Burkheart no less. Getting into the Hub, I see Fez, Eric, and Kelso at the corner booth. Joining them I hear their conversation before I came in.

"I wonder when Hyde is gonna apologize, he really should I don't want my goddess to be upset especially after just losing me" Fez says smirking.

"Actually Fez I already did apologize and she didn't accept. Plus, she broke up with you, you moron!" I say then frogging him in the shoulder.

"Ow Hyde! I know she did, but I wanted to look cool! Wait. You apologized?"

"Why would you apologize? You hate Jackie." Kelso says.

"Yeah, what happened to you saying you didn't do anything wrong." Eric says agreeing with them.

"I don't know man, just didn't wanna hear her or Donna's crap anymore." I cover. No way I'm telling them it was because I didn't wanna have to deal with facing the fact of missing her.

"Well what happened?" Eric asked.

"She knew it was fake and kicked me out" I said. Why do they have to know every detail? That's all that matters.

"No way, with you and Jackie man it's always more" Kelso says.

Even though it may be true, it's not like we plan it. Me and Jackie are like the magnets. No matter how much we want to stay away, we are always being pulled together. The only difference is that our magnets just keep trying to pull and pull away. We just keep fighting and fighting. And we keep getting more and more tired.

"No Kelso. With me and Jackie it was more... We were true loves until I had to dump her for the French model who just kept begging for me!" Fez says.

"Quit it Fez! We all know the truth, why yah lyin?" I ask. Actually hoping for an answer.

"French model. Nice Fez" Kelso says while giving Fez a high five.

_Jackie's POV~_

After Steven left I called Donna and told her the whole story. She said she didn't want to deal with this and that I shouldn't either so she said she would meet me at the Hub. Walking to the door I see her chatting and mostly kissing it up with her now non-ex boyfriend.

"Get a room!" I scream. No reason I should have to see that. Especially since I'm single. I don't need to feel urges and all that shit. Don't want to turn into Fez...

"Have a little compassion Jackie, we just got back together!" Donna yells back.

"Yeah, plus you didn't forgive Hyde when he apologized. What's up with you lately? You've been even more devilish..." Eric says.

I'm surprised Eric knew I hadn't forgiven Steven. Then it clicked. Steven most have told him about what happened, and talked about me! He was talking about me! Wait. If he was talking about me it couldn't have been good. Ugh, oh well for that quick moment of happiness.

"I don't know. I've been lonely I guess." I said. It wasn't a lie either. I mean I had just broke up with Fez. And now it felt like everywhere I turned Steven was there.

"Give her a break Eric, she's been through enough in the past year." Donna says trying to stand up for me.

"True. Well, hey Jackie. Maybe 1980 is your year!" Eric says now trying to cheer me up.

"Hopefully" is all I can say. Mostly because I was cut off by the sound of the Hub door opening and showing a familiar face. Steven J Hyde. He looked handsome after just seeing him just two hours ago.

"Jackie." He says

"Hyde" I say.

He does the thing with the twitching eyebrow and I smile. Feels like a win for tonight. Even though it probably isn't. But hey, I stood my ground and didn't make up with him, plus I got the eyebrow thing. Wasn't much of a victory, but it was all that she needed for one night.


	4. The SED Method

**February 13, 1980** _Jackie's POV~_ Tomorrow is Valentines Day. And I am a single woman. And most single woman on Valentines Day chose to do the "SED" method. Which I came up with... The SED method basically stands for three major things. Sex, Eating, and Drinking. SED. I am choosing to not be one of those girls, and be the girl who just does the "D". It's just more fun and doesn't make me fat or seem like a whore. Me and Donna walk into the basement to find the guys watching Wheel of Fortune. Doesn't that bring me back... "Hey guys" Donna says. She sits next to her loser boyfriend and I sit next to her on the couch. Kelso sits on the lawn chair, while it looks like Fez is shunned over to sitting on the washing machine. And of course Steven is sitting in his usual chair. "So are we all going to the party tomorrow" Eric says. Huh? What party? I wasn't told of any party. "What?" Is all I say. "There's a Valentines Party at this club tomorrow if you wanna come Jackie." Kelso says "I would love to have you come" he smiles "Mostly because I wanna get you drunk and have sex, but we can dance and hang out there first if you want" he adds. Still a sex weirdo... How could I forget. "I'll go, but I don't need any of your help getting drunk Michael." I say. "What does that mean?" Donna questions. "It means this Valentines day I'm getting drunk..." I yell proudly. But they all keep staring, as if waiting for more. So I give them something to stare at. "And hook up with some random guy!" I mostly say this to get Steven jealous. And it looked like it worked. He's looking at me. Looking pissed off as usual, but it's a different type of pissed off. A "I want you, and can't have you so I'm pissed off!" type of pissed off. I hear different shouts of "Nice!" And "Good for you Jackie!" but I'm sorta tuning them out and keeping my focus on Steven. Not looking at him cause he'll know I was lying about the hooking up thing, I just wait to hear him say something. Nothing comes though. Until it's quiet. And I can only hear his words... "Wow Jackie I didn't know you were dropping so low." He says. Opps. Ok I admit it I'm dumb. Should have known he wasn't gonna say something a jealous ex would say. And he would just make me feel like I was a terrible person. Was I? "Come on man leave her alone she's been through enough with you." Eric says standing up for me. He looks at me and I give him a slight nod as a thanks. "What did I do?! She's the one who's going off sleeping with some stranger!" He yells standing up now pointing at me. I can tell he's about to lose it. And I don't really wanna be around when he does. "But Hyde. We all sleep with strangers, you too" Fez says. "Yeah Hyde, I mean think about your stripper. You didn't even remember her." I say calmly trying to sound cool. And I totally did by the way. "God Jackie, can't you get over that! I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry I stayed with a slutty stripper than be with you! But that was in the past and I don't understand why you can't get your shit together and get over it already!" He screams at me. Everyone's staring. But this time I'm not running away. I can't. I need to stand up for myself and say my case for once. "You don't understand why I can't get over it?" I start. Getting ready for my speech that he better damn well respect I stand right up to and stare him down. "I'm the one who got dumbed. I'm the one who was alone when this happened. You know what happened to you, you gained a stripper, your friends being jealous of you, and easy access to get over me" I say. He stares at me knowing there is more to come. "When I saw her I ran home! I didn't have anyone to be there for me and hug me and tell me everything was gonna be ok! Everyone was with you. And even though I love all of you guys, you didn't help me at all. And that was hard as hell to to through." I yelled. "I thought you were the last one. I thought you were the last guy I was ever gonna be with. You we're suppose to be my last Hyde! And it turned out you weren't. So why don't you get your shit together and stop being a jealous asshole who won't let their ex sleep around!" I scream "Cause no matter how much painful words you say to me or call me, I'm still gonna be here. This basement is my home too! So shut the hell up, and watch the old lady try to spin that freakin wheel!" I say in my last moment. Everyone's still staring. By the time I'm done talking, it's just pure silence. Like everyone is trying to take in what happened. Then he speaks and at first it sounds low, but he repeats it louder for us to here. "Ok." That's it. And for the first time, that sounds good enough to me. "Ok." I say lightly smiling. I go to pick up my jacket and purse and walk out the back door. That felt nice. No wonder therapist get paid so much, they have to hear people like me all day just screaming their problems. I'm laughing in my head. Wondering what they are doing now. Until I finally say to myself, who the hell cares... 


	5. Jeffery the Bouncer

**February 14,1980 **

_Hyde's POV~ _

It's Valentines Day. The day I used to always dread when I was with Jackie Burkheart. She made it about chocolates, and bears, and flowers, and jewelry. It's not suppose to be like that. And no I'm not gonna say what it's about cause then I'll seem like a girl... But no, it's not like that. Since I'm not in a relationship now, it's a nice day the 14th. A day to go to a bar, get a girl drunk, and do some weird stuff to her. I'm almost excited for tonight. Almost...

"Man, what's takin the girls so long! We gotta go before the line gets too long!" Kelso complains.

Right then Donna and Jackie walk into the basement. Donna is wearing an outfit that reminds me of the one she wore at Prom. While Jackie is all in Red. She's wearing a strapless red dress, that looks like it's sticking to her skin because of how tight it is. It's also a short dress, which makes me very uncomfortable cause it's hard not to look at her legs. And I know if I look and she catches me I'll never hear the end.

"We're ready, so are we gonna get going?" She says. Her long black hair flips while she walks out of the basement to Forman's car. We all follow and when we get outside I see a better look of her. She's all in red with red heels, dress, and lipstick. The only thing that's different is the pink flower she has out in her hair. Which stands out and makes you notice her face.

Getting to the club, we noticed the line is long. Not long like waiting at the DMV long. More like waiting on the line for the best rollercoaster in an amusement park long.

"Eric! You didn't say anything about a line! I thought we just go in!" Donna willing screams at her boyfriend.

"Well, I didn't think it would be a problem." He says. Looking scared as ever actually. No wonder he's called twitchy...

"Don't worry guys I got this..." Jackie says while passing the line to go up to the bouncer.

We all follow her to see where she's going with this. Not realizing that it probably looks like she's our leader and we are just her little followers. Which I bet she'd love

"Excuse me- umm?" She starts.

"Jeff" the bouncer says. Or should I say, Jeff says.

"Jeff, what a handsome name, do you know how long the wait is?"

"Probably 2-4 hours."

Hearing this makes all our faces go into shock. Including mine. But not Jackie's, as if expecting it she just makes a pouty face to her new companion.

"That's a very long time to get into a club, why is that Jeffery. It stands for Jeffery doesn't it" she smiles.

"Actually yes it does, it was my fathers name. He passed when I was 19" he frowns.

"That's terrible. But I'm sure he would be very proud to know his son was guarding a party making sure no funny buisness was going on"

"Thanks, what's your name?" Jeff asks.

"I'm Jackie, and these are my friends who all came to have a good time at this party together" she says. She's not lying, but I can tell she's just about to start.

"How did your dad die" she asks.

Here it comes...

"He was a police officer and some crazy drunk guy ran him over"

"I'm so sorry for your loss... But you know my friend over here was actually a cop" she says. "Maybe you wouldn't mind letting me and my friends in, cop to cop."

"I guess dad would approve of it" he smiled back.

"Then let's do what dad approves!" She laughs.

We all pass the rope and go in. Jackie's already making it hard for me to have a good time. I can't focus on how great this place is, because I'm focused on how hot that was. She really is a badass at times.

An hour later, me and the three other guys are all on our third beer. While the girls are at the bar doing who knows what. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Hey guys" Donna comes up to us. "Where's Jackie?" She says

"We thought she was with you?" Fez says.

Oh no. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to get drunk.

"We have to find her!" I yell. Mostly because it's just so damn loud in this place you'd have to yell anyways.

"Check the bar, I'll check the ladies room, and Fez check the dance floor." Donna directs to me.

"Hey what about us" Kelso says pointing between him and Eric multiple times.

"Just stay here in case she's walking by, keep your eyes peeled!" She screams and walks off.

After a few minutes I see her at the bar. She's asking the bartender for what seems like her fifth glass of tequila. Crap. She's not only drunk. She's I'm gonna hook up with someone drunk.

"Jackie what are you doing?" I ask

"Hyde! Isn't that a funny word... HYDE!" She completely burst out laughing. After calming she says "you know I just hate calling you that but I have to."

Huh?

"Why do you have to?" I ask

"Cause it bothers you! It's my only defense!" She says very normally. "Bartender another!"

I let her take her one last one and then turn her bar stool towards me. "Jackie you gotta stop drinking, your gonna end up passing out!" I say.

"Your so cute Steven..." God I missed hearing her say that. "You have a cute little nose, butt, and oh those lips!" I don't know what to think. Is she telling the truth or is it just drunkenness.

"You too Jackie" I couldn't help but let it slip out. Then she smiles at me and gets up from her stool. She stumbles a little so I grab her waist so she doesn't fall. Afterwards she licks her lips and comes really close to me.

She whispers in my ear "Dance with me"

"Jackie... You know I hate to dance." I say mostly so she'll gets off of me and get pissed off before something happens. I can't have anything happen. She would be so mad at me and herself if I was the guy she hooked up with for the night. I can't handle any more guilt.

"Fine." She says. Shocked that she didn't start a fight, and a little disappointed, she says something that almost crushed me. "Then I'll find someone who will dance with me". She then goes off onto the dance floor and finds already at least four or five guys trying to grab her ass. Knowing If I keep staring I'll end up killing someone,I just turn my head to the bar and get myself another drink.

Another hour passes and she still dancing with the guy. Or at least that's what I think. I don't have the guts to go look at her and check.

Kelso comes up to me and says "Wow Jackie really looks hot in that dress! Who's that guy grabbing her ass?"

At that I turn around and see it. Getting so pissed off I clench my fist and just stand there. Staring. I don't even realize it when I start walking towards them. Or realize the pain on my knuckles when I hit that bastard in the face. Hard.

I take Jackie's hand and lead her towards a quiet hallway. "What the hell is wrong with you Jackie?!"

"I told you I was gonna hook up with a random guy now I'm gonna have to find someone else, thanks a lot!" She screams trying to leave.

"No your not going anywhere!" I scream back pinning her against the wall, but not in a way that it hurts.

"If you won't be with me, and I can't be with someone else. What do u want me to do? Just be alone? Forever? What do you want from me Hyde?" she asked. "Show me what you want..."

She starts leaning in, but I don't. I don't know what I want. Or I do and there is something in my brain blocking it from coming out. Either way, I know I have to make a decision about kissing or not kissing Jackie. And that might effect the rest of my life. So long to being excited about Valentines Day.


	6. Christopher Jones

_Jackie's POV_

My head is killing me. Stupid Valentines Day! I just had to get drunk and- OH MY GOD. It comes to me. Did I sleep with anyone? I turn my head slightly to the left and see no man. No one in bed with me. But, at the same time I realize I'm not at home, or in the basement, or in anyone of my friends houses. I'm pretty sure I'm in a motel. A familiar one at that... I sit up on the edge of the bed and think where I remember this place. But a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Hey, you're up!" The mystery man says. I don't look over to see who it is cause I can already tell.

"Did we-" I start.

"Sleep together?" But he finishes. "No we did not Jacks, sadly..."

"What happened?" I still don't turn my head to look at him.

"Well I saw you at the party looking really pissed off and I bought you a drink. However, one drink became a few drinks. Anyways, you said you were just looking for a hookup and I said ok so we came back here. We made out a little but when I came out of the bathroom you were passed out on the bed."

"Oh. I'm sorry Chris." Chris.. That name rung a lot of bells. After I first met Sam and ran out like the wimp that I am, I went to a local bar and met him. Christopher Jones. We hung out night after night until I actually got over Steven.

"Sorry about what? Your a good friend of mine Jackie I could never stay mad at you..." He smiles.

I just chuckle back with a sad smile. The last thing I remember is almost kissing Steven. How did I get here? Did me and Steven kiss? Or did he turn me down? I need to find him.

"Look, Chris, I need to go, can I call you another time maybe?" I ask.

"Of course, see yah Jacks" he waves and I walk out the motel door with my purse in hand when I remember I don't have a ride home. At least I have money to get a cab...

45 minutes later:

I enter the basement with all eyes on me. I usually like the attention, but not like this.

"Where were you Jackie! We were going crazy!" Donna yells at me.

"I was with a friend of mine" is all I give them. I don't want to start something with Steven, too tired for another speech.

"Jackie totally did it!" Kelso and Fez scream together while giving each other a high five.

"No I didn't. Just let it go!" No need to talk about this anymore. Not like I would be seeing Chris anymore anyways.

The door to the basement opens and out comes nobody other than Christopher. My body tenses, I don't know what to say or do. So I just say " Hi".

"Hey Jacks, sorry to bother you, but you forgot your makeup bag in the motel room." He says winking.

"Thanks" I say quietly and smile.

"No problem babe, call you later" he says then kissing me on the cheek. Right after he says goodbye to everyone and walks out the door. I keep my eyes focused on the tv and try to think of excuses.

"Who the freak' was that Jackie!" Donna yells, again.

"Oh that? That was just Chris. Nice guy, you'll love him Donna!" I joke.

"What does that mean? He's gonna be around here? Are you two together?"

"Too many questions Donna, let's just watch come cable."

Steven won't stop staring at me as if expecting me to cave and look at him too. But it won't happened. I'm not giving in.

"Yeah honey, let's just let Jackie enjoy her new boy toy." Eric smiles. Looks fake though...

"Yeah, every girl needs a guy to fool around with at one point in her life, like with you Donna it was Randy!" I say trying to change the subject.

"Jackie! Ok whatever fine, be with him, you're single you should have someone to fool around with!" Donna says.

"Surprised you're finally taking my side." That was the last thing anyone of us said about the conversation until everyone left and it was just me and Steven.

"Jackie we need to talk..." He says

"About what? You hate talking, and I don't think I wanna remember if we kissed or not yesterday night. Either way it will just get me more confused and upset."

"Wait. You don't remember?" He says looking stunned. Oh god, did we do something wrong?

"No, why what happened you're scaring me.."

"Don't worry about it" he says almost looking relieved.

What the hell did that all mean? Did something else happen then just a kiss? There are endless possibilities if what it could be, because me and Steven will practically do anything together. Even if it's wrong.


	7. What Happened That Night

**February 21, 1980**

_Hyde's POV_

She doesn't remember... What the hell is that all about? Did she block it out of her head like it was the worst thing in the world? Because believe me all I want to do is not remember what happened... It's been a week and I still can't get over the fact that it still hasn't came back to her.

It's just me and Eric in the basement, and I can tell he wants to do some guy to guy taking. Which is never really guy to guy with him. More like girl to guy...

"So Hyde, you never really told me what happened with you and Jackie, wanna explain?" He asks

"Ummm how about, no." He had to expect me not to tell him.

"Come on man, is it really that bad?

"To me it was"

"Oh so then it was actually nothing..."

"No man, it was just.. Embarrassing" and it was. I felt so dumb after what happened. I felt like a jerk. To be honest, I kinda was.

"For you or for her?"

"Both maybe"

"Just say it Hyde, I won't tell anyone I'm just so nosy." Eric says, which is totally true.

"Fine." Its gonna come out anyways right?

"Yes! Win for Forman..." I glare at him and he clears his throat "go ahead please"

"Jackie tried to kiss me and I let her."

"How is that embarrassing?" He asks.

"When it was over..."

Flashback

"Wow..." She says. She looks so beautiful all in red. I'm finally with her, like this again and it felt great.

"I know..."

"I love you Steven" she blurts out. What did she just say? On the inside I think my heart stopped out of happiness, but all my mouth could do was make a surprised face. My body stepped back a little.

"I think you're just drunk Jackie." I said. Seems like a logical explanation.

"Wait, what? Does that mean you don't love me? I may be drunk Steven, but that kiss cleared things up for me. I thought maybe it did for you too..." She says laying it all out on the line.

"It was just a kiss Jackie, it's Valentines Day ok? I'm just trying to clear my head."

"Of course it was... That's all anything is to you right? You can't be in love because you are a heartless asshole! Have a good Valentines Day... HYDE!" she said and stormed out.

It seemed like a logical explanation...

End of Flashback

"You can really be a douche Hyde." Eric says

"I know that Captain Obvious"

"I don't get it though, you said it wasn't just a kiss, and what you just told me was. I mean even though you were an ass nothing else happened... Did it?"

Back to Flashback

I grab her arm before she can go anywhere.

"Wait Jackie, I'm sorry. You just drank so much and I drank so much. I don't think either of us knew what we were doing or what we just said." Before I can say anything else to make her forgive me she puts her lips on mine and drags me to the bathroom.

When she stars trying to unzip her dress I say "Jackie what's going on?"

"You said you wanted to clear your head, so I'm helping" she answers.

Before I can say or think anything after that she- well let's just say she "cleared my head"...

Flashback Over

"You did it with Jackie!" Eric yells at me

"Shut it Forman! I don't want anyone to hear us and tell Jackie!"

"Wait a second, she said she was at the motel room with Chris"

"I know doofus, that's why I never told her. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It clearly didn't mean anything to her if right after she slept with someone else... "

"Aww Hydie is jealous...how cute" I frog him in the shoulder and give him my "I'll kill you if you tell anyone stare".

"I promise I won't tell anyone, don't worry Jackie will never find out!" He says.

I hear a noise from the stairs, but decide to ignore it. No could have heard us. No one is here... Right?


	8. Brownies at the Counter

**February 22, 1980**

_Jackie's POV_

I can't stop thinking about this whole Valentines fiasco situation. I haven't been in the basement since. I mean should I? Risk being in a very awkward situation with Steven? Trust me it's not like I don't want to, I just... Don't want to? I want to know what happened! I know he won't tell me and no one else knows, but him so what do I do? My brain is telling me to let it go. If he isn't gonna tell me then maybe I just don't want to know. But, then there is my legs that just keep walking in the driveway to the sliding back door. I open it and find and Fez talking gossip about whatever and eating brownies.

"Hey" I say as I grab a brownie and sit with them. Might as well hear some gossip to distract me.

"Oh hello there, Ja- Jack- Jackie" Fez says shyly. Something's going on. He can not keep a secret for the life of him.

"Spill it candy perv.."

"I don't know what you are talking about Jackie"

"Then why are you playing with your fingernails like a girl would?" He's so obvious...

"Fine!"

"What do you know?"

"Well I think I'm just gonna go do some laundry" Kitty says with her nervous laugh following.

"Wait do you know about this too?" I ask

"Fez just told me, I'd say about 30 seconds ago" there's the laugh again.

"Please stay Mrs. Kitty" Fez pleads and she sits down back where she was.

"Alright now tell me Fez" I demand again.

"Well I was about to go downstairs when I heard some interesting voices having a pretty heated conversation, it was Hyde and Eric."

"So what? They were probably talking about booze or chicks or Star Wars"

"They were talking about you..." Now that got me interested "And what happened on Valentines Day..." That got me even more interested.

"What did they say? Did Steven say what we did? He told Eric?" I ask nervously

"Since when are you calling him Steven again Jackie.." Kitty asks suspiciously

" That's true... Maybe I should just stop talking, you guys can't go falling for each other again" Fez says.

"I'm not! I just need to know! It's killing me! And if you don't tell me I'll send you back where you came from Fez, so just tell me already!" By this point I'm standing yelling at him. I need to know, what did he do? More importantly what did I?

Then the person I want to see the least walks in. Steven. I want to walk out, but say to myself that I'll look weak. I guess he was getting the same idea because he sits down with us and joins us. So much for me being able to hear what happened...

"Hey, haven't seen you around here for awhile.." He says

"Yeah just needed some space I guess" Wasn't a lie

"Me too" he agrees. What the hell does that mean? Why would he need space? God this is weird.

"Well I'm just gonna go" Fez says. I can't tell him to stay without looking like I know something so I give him my "I hate you" stare and let him walk off. Kitty soon follows and I'm left with him alone. Not good for us.

"Are you gonna tell me already." I say not being able to hold it in. I then get up and walk to the counter where I put my plate down. I stay there standing trying to hold my ground. Not wanting to be close to him.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb Hyde, you know I'm talking about that night."

"If I tell you you'll just be embarrassed and walk out of here for another week." He says. He gets up and walks by me. A foot away.

"What do I have to be embarrassed about? If we kissed we kissed I'll get over it."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!" I say. He's walking closer and closer to me until I'm pinned against the counter. If I move even a little I'll touch him. His arms are on either side of me, and he just looks me in the eyes.

"We did kiss." He says calmly. I try to act zen like he taught me. I hope he buys it.

"See I don't care" now that was a lie.

"You don't..." He asks getting closer. He moves his face down a little towards mine. I'm afraid to breathe. Afraid to think too much into what's happening.

"No..." Another lie.

"What if I told you, we had sex in the bathroom that night. Would you still not care?" He's inches from my face. I'm shocked by what I'm hearing, and wondering if he can tell.

"Should I care" I say in a whisper.

He then puts his lips to my ear and says "Only if you want it to happen again..." he whispers back.

I turn my head and see he's smirking. What is this some type of joke to him?

"No," he picks up his head, surprised. "I don't want it to happen again... I'm with Chris! Remember that Hyde!" I lie heading outside.

"I knew you'd run! You always do. You never wanted to be with me. All you care about is the chase, not the destination." He says. That almost breaks my heart.

I run back to him and slap him. But I'm still so close. Again only inches away. I whisper " With everything you've done to me, I don't think you deserve it. Deserve me!"

"And why would I want you?" He asks "I think it's more like you want me... Stop acting as if you actually like this Chris guy!"

"It's not an act" yes it is... "Have fun by yourself, pudding pop" I smile and walk out the door feeling his lingering stare on me as I do. This isn't over I can tell. It never is with him...


	9. Scooby Doo

**February 25,1980 **

_Hyde's POV_

Bitch. That's the only word I can think of when I see or hear about Jackie. What the hell was that all about the other day? It has to be an act with this Chris guy. No one goes from hooking up with their ex-boyfriend and saying I love you, to dating a douchey bartender.

"Hey guys!" Jackie says cheerfully when she comes through the basement door with Chris. They're holding hands... What else screams fake?

"Hey Jackie." You hear the rest of the gang say except for me.

"I have some exciting news... I got us all tickets for-"

I interrupt her and say "Jackie If you say friggen Abba I'll kill you with the tickets". She looks at me with a pissed off look that makes a grin want to form on my face. I don't let it though. I had to say that. I have to try and act more like myself when I'm around her.

"No assface it's actually tickets for a costume party.." she smiles but no one looks excited. "Oh did I forget to mention the party will have Led Zeppelin playing there?"

No one says a word. How can we? Led Zeppelin, is this groups god. It's our lord that we pray to when we have problems. And Jackie Burkheart, the one who supposedly hates them, got us tickets to see them. It can't be real. After about what feels like an hour of silence... Kelso runs up to Jackie and picks her up as if she's a little girl. It makes me want to barf...

"I could kiss you right now!" Fez says while running toward her with open arms. He then whispers loud enough for us all to hear "Can I?". She then gets out of the hug and playfully hits him with her purse.

"Well I'm glad you are all happy and totally loving me right now. Although I know you guys love me all the time... Anyways costume party is tonight. So Donna shall we go shopping for a lumberjack costume?!" Jackie says cheerfully.

"Jackie!" Donna yells with a smile on her face that shows she still isn't over the Zeppelin thing.

"You're right I'm sorry Donna... No lumberjack costume would be able to fit you."

They both laugh and walk out of the basement happily. While us guys are left alone with some beer and the circle to replace them.

"So what are you gonna go as tonight man?" I ask Eric

"I don't know, maybe Luke. He definitly fits what I'm looking for." Nerd...

"Guys, I just had an epifany! Me and Kelso could totally be Scooby and Shaggy!" Fez says

"Haha but, then you have to be the dumb dog Scooby and I'm the awesome guy who can eat as much as he wants and never get fat!" Kelso says while shooting whipped cream down his throat.

"Oh yeah! Well at least I'm the dumb dog that is named after the show!" Fez yells.

"FEZ! I think we just got our costumes..." Kelso yells back. They high five like ten year olds and go back to the circle. Me and Eric share a look that shows we doubt they'll remember this later...

"What about you Hyde? Anything special planned?" Forman says with the grin.

"Umm I don't know man, probably go as Zeppelin." I say.

"You know that's not what I meant..." He says.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you aren't jealous of Chris and are trying to get Jackie back?" He asks. That set me off. I was not expecting that. And of course it isn't true... It's not, it just can't be.

"No man! I'm not going down that road again... And I can't be jealous the thing is totally fake man.

"I don't know dude, it didn't look like it to me."

"Or to any of us actually.." Kelso says. I give him a glare and he goes back to chatting with Fez about their stupid Scooby Doo costumes.

"I'm not talking about this with you" I say talking to Eric again."

"Is that code for you want to talk about it?" He smirks

"No man just shut up!"

"Alright look, I get this whole Jackie thing has been over for a while and you think you hate her, but you guys have a history. A very serious, yet disgusting, history. And I gotta say you guys looked pretty happy when you were together." He says ending his mini pep talk.

"I gotta go." I say before walking out the door.


	10. This Means War

**February 25,1980**

**7:47pm**

_Jackie's POV_

I am so pissed. And I have every right to be, coming from a relationship with Steven J Hyde. He is such a complicated and confusing person. First he says all these terrible things about me. Then he sleeps with me. Then he ignores me. It's not just me right? He's crazy! I know he's ignoring me because he thinks me and Chris are together, but we aren't. He's just from France, and they do that whole kiss you on the cheek every time they say goodbye thing. Plus, we are really good friends. Me and Steven however, have a sex-enemy relationship. Which means we have sex, but still hate each other. See! It can't just be me!

We were all suppose to meet up at 7:30 in the basement. I however, decide to get there later to make my grand entrance so everyone can see my costume. I start walking down the outside stairs at 7:47.

"Well... What do you guys think?" I say turning around a couple of times and making poses.

"Wow Jackie I didn't know you could look so amazing-ly slutty!" Donna says chuckling.

"Don't worry, I take that as a compliment since that was what I was going for." I smirk

"Slutty, but hot!" Kelso says.

"You're gonna cause a riot at the party!" Fez says while I laugh.

Everyone looks at my batgirl costume. It is a strapless tight shirt that has a gold "B" on it. I have a black mini skirt on too with cut edges. And I'm wearing black boots all the way up to my knees. It comes with black gloves that go to my elbow also.

Steven just stares at me. And I can see him gulp. He's wearing a regular band tee with jeans and boots. Guess he's going as some music dude. Typical...

Fez and Kelso go as Scooby and Shaggy while Donna and Eric are the main characters from Saturday Night Fever. Everyone actually looks pretty damn good.

"Can we go already" Steven says walking right pass me and out the door. Everyone starts walking out and I follow with a smile on my face. I knew I could still make him get twitchy...

When we park the car and start walking towards the entrance that's when I finally get the question I was waiting for...

"Why didn't you bring Chris here?" Eric asks.

"Why would I? He's not like my boyfriend or anything" I say, and in all fairness, I'm not lying.

"What!" Everyone says

"But you guys had sex.." Donna says

"I'm not hearing the question Donna"

"You guys are doing all these couple things together all the time. My question, is what the hell are you doing with him then?"

"We had sex once. Now he is just a really good friend who I happen to be crushing on." You will be shocked when I say that wasn't a lie. Chris is a good guy. And I can't deal with Steven problems anymore.

We get to the bouncer and give him our tickets. When we walk in everyone freaks. Even me. It's hard to impress me... but this place was incredible! You had a dance floor right when you walked in with a big stage behind it. There were bars on either side of the dance floor. Sorta like if you wanted to ignore someone at the bar, but still wanted to drink you could! Then there was a set of stairs that led to a balcony with tables and chairs and booths for everyone to sit and rest. It was like booze/dance/ignore Steven heaven for me!

Right away I break from my pack and run straight to the bar asking for a shot of tequila. And what's great about party's that are payed for already, is that they have an open bar. I'm usually not a drinking person. Like at all. But I want to try and expand my horizon. Have some fun for a change...

That changed almost immediately two hours after arriving. When I found Steven with some whore wrapped around him making out with him.

It is now war... and you know what they say about war... there's always going to be that trader who stabs you in the back.

**Authors Note:** Hoping everyone is enjoying my fic! It's my first one so if you have suggestions I promise I won't be offended! Please review as much as possible. Always brightens my night to read all the kind and thoughtful things you guys have to say. Thanks again! Don't forget... REVIEW! :)


	11. Tequila Please

** February 25, 1980**

**11:03pm**

_Jackie's POV_

I just ran into the bathroom, like a coward. I might as well have been back in the Forman's living room, running away right after Sam showed up. Of course this time I actually had a plan. It was more rage than sadness when I saw Steven kissing that skank. Even though I was drunk, that night with me had to be better than him with that blonde bitch! I know that, and I'm sure he does too. The only reason he was making out with her was to get me jealous! I saw him look at me while he was kissing her. The bastard...

So I intended on making him grovel and beg for me to take him back. Only I won't. Wow... Maybe Eric is right. I am sorta like the devil when I wanna be. It's fun though so I don't mind.

I go to the bar and order another tequila shot. Waiting for the first step of my plan to arrive.

"Hey Jackie, I got your message what's the emergency?" Chris asks.

"Ok I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend ok? I need you to be all over me and kiss me and buy me drinks and act like I'm the only girl here. Ok?" I rambled.

"Umm why?"

"Can we talk about the why another time? It's important now and if you have a weird look on your face it won't be believable." I say in a begging tone. Though he still has a weird face on. Ugh... Boys. "Pleaseee?"

"Ok fine. You'll owe me though!" He says. And honestly I don't care.

I see Steven at the other bar with the whore on his lap and walk over to them. I already told Chris the plan so he knows what to do. Now all I have to worry about is whether or not Steven will believe this... I really hope Chris is a good actor.

"Hey Hyde!" I say very calmly as I take a seat next to them. "Oh nice to meet you I'm Jackie!" I hold my hand out to the bimbo and she shakes it with a confusing face. I'm smiling while trying to get the bartenders attention. Even a little smile could make it seem like I didn't care. I'm so good at this...

"Hey babe!" Chris screams while walking over. When he gets to me he kisses me with everything he's got. I answer to this and do the same. He holds my waist while I wrap my arms around his neck.

When the kiss is over Steven glares at me. He looks like he's about to punch the guy, but doesn't.

After a while of just staring, he smiles and lends his hand out to Chris. "I don't think we have really formally met.. I'm Hyde" he says then smirking at me.

Chris takes his hand and smiles back. What the hell is going on? It wasn't suppose to be like this. He was suppose to get pissed and ditch his slut and try to win me back! And again I say... The bastard!

"Why don't I introduce you to my _chick_.." he just had to rub it in my didn't he "Lexi."

"Nice to meet you guys" she says trying to act polite. All I wanna do is show her how unpolite I can be when people piss me off.

"Nice to me you to Lex! I can call you Lex right?" She nods awkwardly. "I love your shirt! It really shows off your-" I wink. "And we all know how much Hyde loves those am I right!" I laugh, but no one else is.

She tries to laugh awkwardly before saying "I'm gonna go to the restroom.."

"Me too." Chris says

When they are out of view and we can both stop smiling Steven is the first to speak up.

"Classy Jacks, I didn't know you still got jealous" he smirks.

"Oh I didn't realize me kissing my _boyfriend _was a sign to you that I was jealous! So funny how your mind works Hyde..." I say returning the grin.

"No, but it's a sign when Chis shows up right after you see me making out with Lex... That is what you're calling your new bestie now right?"

"Actually, he said he wasn't coming and then surprised me! So it actually has nothing to do with your blonde whore!" I say calmly smiling.

He then comes close to me and starts massaging my arm that is leaning on the bar. While his other arm is holding my waist like Chris had been only minutes before.

"Just admit it Jacks.. You hate seeing another girl kiss the lips that were once yours." he whispers. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them again he's looking straight at me, leaning down.

"You wish" I say grinning running my hand against his chest.

Anyone who saw us would have thought we were a couple. The lingering stares, the touches, him and I looking like we were about to kiss at any moment.

He starts coming... Closer and closer. Only this time I'm not worried about me giving in. The picture of a blonde straddling him not too long ago is still burned in my head.

I only let his lips brush mine a little before saying "Too bad we're both taken" I pout before turning my head and to the bar.

"Bartender can I get that shot? Now would be a great time..." I say

I feel him staring at me. And he surprises me when he still hasn't taken his hand off my waist.

"That can easily be changed" he says grinning and tightening his grip on me.

I take my shot and stare anywhere but at him. I really thought this would be easier...

"Do you wanna get outta here?" He asks.

I finally look at him and say "I'd love too.."

We both lean in at the same time until I turn around and say "Have you seen Chris? Since we're both going to the same place it's easier if we left together." I smirk.

"See yah Puddin' Pop!" I walk away and search for Chris. I totally won the first battle in our little war, and I wasn't going to get drunk and celebrate alone...


	12. Led Zeppelin Lunch

**February 26, 1980**

**1:08pm**

_Hyde's POV_

I'm an idiot. First, I make out with a chick I barley knew and then I tried to rub her off on Jackie to make her jealous. And it didn't even look like it worked. My plan completely backfired on me too. Jackie ended up kissing that douche Chris and not even kissing me! There were so many times when she led me on, only to turn her head away... I'm an idiot.

I'm sitting on my chair in the basement just recapping everything that happened last night.

My thoughts all get messed up once I hear scream to me from the top of the stairs "Lunch is ready Steven!"

"I'm not that hungry!" I yell back. And I actually wasn't. I was still hungover from last night and I was feeling nauseous...

"Well of course you are!" she laughs "We have guests, so don't be long."

I roll my eyes as I get up. Walking up the stairs I'm wondering who would have invited for lunch. And why did I have to come?

When I reach the top of the stairs I see _everyone, _and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Red and Kitty sat at the ends of the table. While Eric, Donna, and Fez were on one side of the table and Kelso and Jackie were on the other. I sigh as I realize the only seat left is next to Jackie. I sit in between her and Kelso... funny how things work out.

"So what's this all about?" I ask.

"Well we just thought everyone should come together and have a nice meal together." says.

"But we see each other every day in-" I stop myself not wanting to be rude to the person who has been like a mother to me. "Great idea ..."

"It was actually Jackie's idea Steven!" she answers. I look over at Jackie who smirks. Not a normal smirk. It's like the ones that evil genius shave when they see they're plan is working. And trust me when I say you don't want to see one of Jackie's plans work.

"Yeah! I mean sure we hang out in the basement, but this is quality time! And we're with the Forman's!" Jackie's says. She puts her hand on my thigh and I get chills. I could have sworn she noticed too because she looked right at me afterwards.

When she takes her hand off me I let my breath out. I didn't even notice I was keeping it in.

"It's sorta hot..." Fez says awkwardly.

"Yeah your right Fez." Jackie agrees while she takes off her sweater. Revealing the one thing I had actually given to her. My Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Except she redid it... she cut it down and made the sleeves shorter. Once I saw this I practically chocked on my sandwich. I cough a couple of times and no one seems to care. No one except Jackie Beulah Burkhart.

She puts one of her hands on my back and then starts to rub my neck. I close my eyes hoping no one will notice through my shades.

Then she stops and says "You don't look so good... Come on let's go into the bathroom to make sure you're ok." She smiles.

I nod with confusion. Why the hell would she want to help me? And with what? She knows it's because she's wearing that shirt. What the frig is she up to...

We get into the living room and she just smiles at me with her arms folded across her chest.

"Alright Jackie what kind of game are you playing!" I say trying not to be so loud so everyone else can't hear us.

"I have no idea what you're referring to... _Hyde." _she answers.

"No idea wh-" I want to burst out and hit something. Anything that will let myself get rid of the rage in me. "Jackie! You're flirting with me non-stop but not letting anything happen, trying to make me jealous, putting so much emphasis on Hyde, and I mean look at you! Look at what you're wearing! Are you trying to kill me!" I say louder this time to make sure she's getting this.

Though the smirk never comes off her face. After a little stare down she comes up close to me.

"You've put me through a lot _Hyde _" I roll my eyes. "You've cheated, never told me how you felt about me, and married a stripper... I mean the list goes on, but let's not get into it." Again. I roll my eyes. "I kept waiting for you and waiting for you to cave and realize how much you missed me. But you never did." She said.

Then I was confused. She was waiting for me. Damn it.

She continued, saying "So I decided after we slept together and you didn't admit how you felt... that I would just make things even harder for you. Until you admit how you feel about me, what has been going on since Valentines will keep going on." My mouth falls open. Who in their right mind comes up with a plan like this?

Closing off her point, Jackie says "Oh that means no kissing or sex." She smiles throughout this long speech and game plan she has for me. As if it's entertaining for her. If she wants entertaining I'll give her entertaining...

"Fine _Beulah_..." that's when her smile fell. "New condition though," my turn to smile... "If either of us caves and kisses each other, games over and the other person loses. The loser has to admit every feeling and answer any question honestly.. Including you"

"Fine. Like I can't control myself around you... Ha! I laugh at that Hyde!" She says.

"Well you couldn't control yourself on Valentines Day..." I smirk. "You remember it now don't you?" I say coming closer to her.

At first she glares, then she smiles and whispers in my ear "Neither could you... and you were the sober one". Then she walks back into the living room as if nothing between us happened.

God, I'm an idiot.


	13. Popcorn and Candy?

**March 1,1980**

**7:52pm**

_Jackie's POV_

It's been almost a week since me and Steven declared our little war. It's been non-stop touching, and wearing hot clothes, and we've been doing anything and everything to make each other cave. Except neither one of us have. It's getting more and more difficult every day. I just hope he gives in soon, because I don't know how much longer I can take this.

We're all in Kelso's van as he drives. Eric and Donna sit up front with him while Fez, Steven and I are all in the back.

"Ugh. I hate using Michael's van! It has too many creepy, disgusting memories... why didn't we take Eric's car?" I whine.

"Because, this is more comfortable to see the movie at the drive-in." Fez answers.

Ah, yes... The romantic drive-in. When Kelso first came up with the idea for us all to go together I thought it was gross. And now... well I still think it's gross. I mean people come to drive-ins to make out with their girlfriends/boyfriends. Not to hang out with their friends. We'll probably be the only ones there actually watching the movie.

When we pull up everyone sits in the back where I'm sitting. We put out some pillows and blankets and chose our seats. Of course, Steven picked to go next to me. Which I would usually be ok with, but you know, it's a drive-in!

I sit in the corner of the van all bundled up in blankets. I smile when I realize how nice this is. I'm so comfortable and have my friends all with me. My smile falls when I feel a hand going up and down my leg, under the blanket. My eyes turn to _him. _I give him and glare.

"What? I'm cold! You're hogging all the blankets Jackie!" He says as a stupid excuse.

"Then ask for a blanket instead of petting my leg like it's a dog!" I say.

He smirks because I think he realizes he got to me. As the movie begins I see him moving closer and closer to me. At some point I feel his arm touching mine.

Not wanting to deal with this anymore, I say "I'm gonna get some food. Anyone want anything?"

"Popcorn for me and Eric!" Donna yells.

"Can I get some candy?" Fez asks. "And it's not a question..." I roll my eyes as I hear this.

"Ok." I say quickly as I make my exit.

I start walking to the stand that sells the food when I hear someone call my name. I turn around to see Steven. His hand are in his pockets and he's smiling at me. Why does he have to be so cute?

"What?" I ask sternly.

"Oh, I just though you'd need help carrying everything." He says.

"It's a popcorn and some candy... I think I'll be fine." I turn around and start walking when he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on I'm just trying to be nice." he says.

I think for a second. Then I sigh and say "Fine."

Whats the worst that could happen right? I mean we're buying food. It's not like we're going somewhere to make out!

I tell the employee working there what I want. By the time it's ready I can't find him. Where the hell did the asshole go? He said he would help me with the food and then he disappears! I should have known.

He's standing on the side of the building that's selling snacks. Just standing there, lost in thought. I start to walk over there with my things and when I get to him he still looks out of it.

I snap my fingers in font of his face and scream "Hyde!"

He looks at me and says "Sorry, what?"

"You ditched me! You're suppose to carry this stuff, remember? That's the whole reason you came with me." I say accusing him.

"Sorry." He says as he takes the stuff into his arms.

I stand in front of him for a few seconds confused. What's with him? He's acting weirder than usual.

"Jackie, can I talk to you for a second?" He asks.

I only nod as he puts the food down and takes me over to nearest bench he can find.

"Look, I- I really- do we have to- umm" he sort of says...

"Spit it out Hyde!" I yell. "You know I hate when people mumble."

"I don't want to do this anymore!" He screams back.

I'm shocked. I didn't think he wanted to give up so easily. I mean of course I wanted him to, but I just didn't think he would. Wow. I'm that good. I smirk to myself in my head.

"Huh?" I say.

"Jackie, this is too hard. And you know I'm not someone to just give in to anyone. So it's actually really difficult for me to do this damn war thing you have going on!" He says.

I look at him with a blank face.

"Ok look. To explain it in an easier way. Think of it like this... It's like watching previews to movies over and over again, but never able to actually watch the movie." He tries to explain.

He probably thinks I don't understand him. Like I don't know what he's talking about. But I'm not Michael.

"Well, ok, look. I wasn't expecting this. So I didn't plan out what I was going to say or do when you told me you caved." I say as I purse my lips. "You wanna come back to this tomorrow, or..."

"Seriously!" he asks. "You're kidding right?" He looks pissed off. Like he can't believe what I'm saying. And to be completely fair. I don't think I know what I'm saying either.

"Jackie, all you ever want is for me and you to talk. You always want me to tell you how I feel. But when I finally do you say let's talk about it tomorrow?!" He yells.

"Ok, fine, fine you're right!" I say.

"Thank you." He says.

There's a brief moment where no one says anything and I look at him waiting for him to continue.

"Well!" I scream.

"Oh, right right. Well, I though that maybe we could forget all of this." He starts.

I'm mad.

"You know, I mean we didn't work before, so how would we start working again? I just think it's easier to stop flirting with each other and trying to make each other jealous and crap." He continues

I'm fuming.

"Things were easier when we were friends... Or close to friends. However you wanna put it. I mean, we'll just hurt each other again and repeat the past. And I don't know about you, but I really don't want to marry another stripper! Haha" He finishes.

I'm severely pissed off.

"Um my turn to talk?" I ask sounding as calmly as I can.

"Yeah, sure-" he begins

I kick him in both his shins and walk off. What the hell is wrong with him!

I'm so mad that I don't even hear him calling my name. He breaks me out of my trance when he grabs my hand and pulls me to him.

"Let go of me!" I scream

"No! What the hell Jackie! What did you want me to say for us to magically get back together!" He asks sarcastically.

"Yes!-" he looks sunned. "No-" he looks confused. "I don't know ok!" I say in a mouthful.

"Then why are you so upset?!" He asks.

"Why am I upset? Maybe I'm upset because I'm suppose to be done with you! Because I'm suppose to not care about you anymore and not care what you say to me or how you touch me... But I do! I do care and it kills me! You're suppose to be another ex passing through like Michael of Fez.. But you aren't! You're always with me and getting into my head!" I scream. Everything's coming out. I can't hold it in anymore.

He just looks at me.

"And what pisses me off so much is that you can't even tell. You don't even notice how much it's hurting me to see you act like you have feelings for me, when in reality it's just a game!"

"A game that you started!" He screams back. "And I didn't say I was acting like I had feelings for you! I'm the one who gave in remember? I'm the one who said I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Oh big deal! That's just what's in your pants that's talking!" I yell.

"God, you're so dramatic!" He screams pacing.

"Well, then it's your lucky day, because you don't have to deal with me anymore." I say walking off. And this time he lets me.


	14. The Board Game Winner

**March 1, 1980**

**2 hours after Jackie's and Hyde's fight**

_Jackie's POV _

I want to go home. I want to never see his face ever again. He makes me feel like he loves me again, and then he says that we shouldn't be together. Isn't that just every girls fairytale! Ugh! He's just so confusing. He's like trying to put puzzle pieces together that don't fit! You can keep trying all you want, but it will never go together to make that beautiful picture.

I'm walking as fast as I can back to the van. When I get there I have tears in my eyes. Tears that I won't let fall, at least not yet.

"Jackie what's wrong?" Donna asks.

"Nothing. I have to go." I say quickly grabbing my coat and putting it on.

"Where are you going?" Eric asks concerned.

"Anywhere, but here!" I scream. That's when I burst. I can't hold in my tears any longer. I put my head in my hands. I know that everyone's looking at me with worried eyes even though I can't see them. With my eyes still closed I feel hands on my sholders.

When I finally look up at my friends I say "I'm sorry guys, I just can't with _him _anymore!"

Looking at their faces I can tell they know exactly who I mean when I say "him".

"What happened Jackie?" Donna asks me.

After filling everyone in I'm completely warn out. All I want to do is be on a tropical island somewhere in a bikini drinking milk out of a coconut. I can't do that though, at least not now. I have to stop running from my problems are start facing them!

"I'm really sorry Jackie... if it makes you feel any better I bet Hyde just said he didn't want to be with you because he didn't want to admit his real feelings" Donna says trying to cheer me up.

"I don't know. And I don't care anymore! I'm done with him. There will no longer be a Hyde and Jackie or a Jackie and Hyde." I start "We're all getting older, becoming adults! I can't act like a 15 years old anymore."

"But we can right?" Kelso jokes, I smile and we all do a sad chuckle.

Then he shows up. That scruffy, Led Zeppelin lovin, guy is back. He looks at everyone for a second, realizing they must know what happened between us. Then he keeps his gaze on me. For a long time... and I just do the same. I can't seem to get my eyes off him. And it scares the hell out of me.

"I gotta go.." I say as I jump out of the van and start racing towards my apartment. Who am I kidding? Running away from problems is what I do best.

When I finally reach my apartment I grab my biggest suitcase and pack it with my favorite clothes, shoes, and toiletries. Zipping up my bag, I wonder if I'm making the right decision... Am I overreacting? Am I doing what best for my future? I finally decide to stop overthinking and just go for it. What's the worst that could happen right?

Then the worst possible thing that could happen, happens. The moron walks through my front door.

"What's with the suitcase?" Steven asks.

"I'm... donating it..." Is the first thing that pops in my mind to say.

"Seriously, Jackie, I know you better than anyone you're not fooling me." He says

"Oh like I can't donate something!" I yell back. He just stares at me. "Alright whatever..." I answer

"Are you going somewhere?" He asks looking nervous. I'm actually secretly enjoying this.

"Yeah..." He looks stunned and mad and upset all at the same time. I love it! However, soon enough it got awkward.

I then said "So I'm gonna go..." before I can even take my first step though, he blocks me.

"You can't just leave!" He says

"Watch me." I answer sternly.

"Why are you leaving! So we had a fight... Everyone has fights Jacks." He says as calmly as he could.

"It wasn't just a fight! You basically told me flirting with me was so difficult because it made you want me so much. But then said that we can never be together." he looks blankly at the ceiling. "I'm not one for reverse psychology" I say.

"What are you talking about! You're the one who started this whole board game you call our love!" he says.

"Well consider this board game finished..." I say walking closer to the door, but also closer to him.

"If it's finished then who won?" He asked curiously, stopping me in my tracks.

"Who do you think Hyde? I'm the one who's leaving.." I say sadly. And it was true. I was leaving. I couldn't stay here and act as though everything between us was fine. It would be too painful.

"No Jackie you're not!" He says blocking me again as I try to make my exit out of here.

"You can't force me to stay here Hyde!" I yell. Rage is replacing my sadness, and honestly I prefer it.

"Fine. You're right." I'm confused. He wouldn't just give up like that. "But if you do chose to walk through this door, we really are over. No more games Jackie!" He yells.

I swallow hard and take a deep breath. It takes all the courage in me to say what I say next...

"I'm forfeiting this game, Hyde, for good." I choke down the last word as I rush towards the door. A tear falls from my face as I leave him and Point Place behind.


	15. God, No

**March 4,1980**

**3:17**

**Forman's Basement**

_Hyde's POV_

It's been a few days since Jackie made her little disappearance. Every day I think she might walk through the basement door. And everyday she doesn't. Where could she have gone? The worst part of it is that I can't even find out. She didn't tell anyone. And I don't know when she's coming back.

"Any sign of Jackie yet?" Eric asks as he comes down the stairs and sits on the couch.

My stomach twists at the sound of her name.I shake my head no, not wanting to reveal how worried I am with my voice.

"You must be freaking out, huh?" He says with a grin and a simple nod of his head. I don't say anything. "No answer? Fine. You not talking just proves how much you loveeee her." He says chuckling with a mocking tone.

"I do not Forman." I say sternly

"And he speaks" Kelso says walking in from the stairs. Me and Eric look at each other and then him with a confused look.

"What? I can't eavesdrop anymore?" He asks. I just roll my eyes.

After about a half an hour of tv later, Donna runs in looking tired as hell.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask.

"Jackie!" She yells between pants. "I know where she is!"

Everyone stares at Donna, including me. Waiting for her to tell us exactly where our evil minded friend went. Once Donna takes a few minutes and sits down on the couch she's back to her normal self.

After a little bit she says " Jackie went to live with her grandma in California!" She screams

"God, can you say it any louder..." Eric complains.

"How did you find her" I ask confused. Jackie didn't tell anyone where she went. How could Donna have found out?

"I overheard on the phone with her." Donna says.

"Why would my mom be on the phone with Jackie?" Eric asks.

"Jackie was saying goodbye to her because she said she wasn't coming back." Donna answers sadly.

Hold it. Jackie wasn't even planning on coming back? She was planning on staying away from everyone forever?! Just because of some stupid thing that happened between us? God, she's so annoying... There is no way in hell I'm letting that happen.

I then shoot right out of my chair and grab my car keys.

"Where are you going?" Kelso asks.

"California." I simply answer walking out the door to my car. I soon hear everyone trailing behind with snarky comments like 'you love her' or "go get your girlfriend".

"I'm coming too." Donna says.

No.

"Me too!" Eric agrees.

Oh, no.

"Same here!" Kelso yells.

God, no!

"No way in freakin hell am I letting you idiots come with me. You'll screw everything up."I say determined to not let them come. That's when, as if on que, the last dumbass shows up.

"Screw what up? What are we screwing up today?" Fez says with a smirk.

Kelso explains everything to him and right away he wants to tag along too. I should have expected this. Instead of telling them I was going after her I should have said I was going to grab some ice cream. Damn it...

"You guys can't come! When I see her it has to be just the two of us!" I yell getting annoyed now.

"And why is that Hyde.." Donna asks grinning.

"Yeah, if you guys are _just friends _it shouldn't bother you if we come. Right?" Eric smirks along with Donna as they try to break me. But I'm smarter than those morons. I'm not just going to cave.

"Fine. You're right. You should come, more people to pay for gas..." I say glaring at them.

We all get into Forman's car because mine can't fit all of us. Right away I know this is going to be a long ride...

"Can we stop for some candy?"

"Oh look at that hot babe!"

"I can't believe we're picking up the devil..." Everyone says at the same time.

Oh yeah this is going to be a long ride...

**Back in California the same time**

_Jackie's POV_

It feels so nice to be away from all the drama for once. So many time I just wanted to run away here, but I didn't want to come back home and be married to a stripper... Ugh. Better shake that memory away.

I'm sitting in my grandmas back yard tanning on her private beach. It's amazing how people can have beaches for back yards. It's so relaxing. I could get used to this.

I hear the doorbell ring and am about to get up when I remember that my grandma has people working for her to do that.

I smile as I close my eyes and let the waves control my hearing.

"Jackie you look so hot!" I hear someone scream. My eyes dart open and no one is in front of me. I sigh as I get up and turn around towards my grandmas house. That's when I see them. All of them.

"You had me worried sick!" Donna yells as she comes up to me in a hug.

"We missed you!" Fez pouts

Even Eric says a thoughtful "Glad to see you're ok."

I do a fake smile as I greet my friends. But the one I'm afraid to see the most is hiding behind them.

"Hey Jacks" He says.

God, no. I'm not that unlucky am I?


	16. Lets Be a Beach

**March 4,1980**

**6:32pm**

_Jackie's POV_

Why are they here? Why are they here?! Why the hell are they here?! I need to be away from everyone. I need to be away from _him._

I do a little fake chuckle as I say "What are you guys doing here?"

"We missed you! I mean no one has called me lumberjack the last few days and it's freaking me out!" Donna and I laugh as we hug. I guess I did miss that...

"Yeah, even I missed you, devil" Eric said.

"Nerd." I say back.

"Well, you know we came here for the missing thing, but we also came here to bring you back home!" Fez says smiling.

That's when my smile drops. "Guys, I'm not coming back. I'm good here you know?" I say with an apologetic face on.

Before any awkward silences, my Nona comes in and saves the day...

"Oh you must all be Jacklyn's friends! She's told me wonderful things about you!" She says smiling.

"That's hard to believe..." I hear Steven say in a whisper. I roll my eyes. Jackass...

"So how long are you planning on staying?" Nona asks.

"Not lon-" I start, but get cut off by Steven.

"Well, since we won't be seeing her ever again, I think we were all hoping we could stay the weekend, if it's no trouble of course." He says all of this in a smile. But I can tell when he speaking he's really mad at me about leaving.

Afterwards, we all go inside and have small talk, ignoring the thing we should be talking about. Me leaving. While we're inside Nona makes us cookies and milk. By the time that's done she has to show us to our rooms. I already know this won't work out to good...

"Alright kids, there are 4 bedrooms. One is for me, and the rest you will all have to share because there aren't enough for all of you. Good luck..." Nona says. I think I see her wink at me, but it's too small to see.

"How about Eric and Steven, Michael and Fez, and me and Donna... Yay! Plan solved!" I say quickly trying to grab Donna without anyone objecting.

"No way, I wanna be with Donna!" Eric says.

"Yeah same..." Donna says getting away from me and cuddling up next to Eric.

"Fine then.. Steven and Michael, and me and Fez." I say. I mean I could definitly do worse.

"No I want to be with Kelso! We're the only two single people in the group! Couples have to go together" Fez says.

"What do you mean? Me and Hyde are single." I say almost tearing up.

"Yeah ok..." Kelso says sarcastically.

Me and Steven look at each other and then to the others. Then he starts walking towards me. Every step he takes foward, I take back.

"Come on Jacks, we're just gonna sleep right?" He says grinning.

I pause before I answer "Fine! It doesn't bother me!" I say glaring at him.

"Great, me neither." He says taking another step. Only this time I don't go back.

We all go to our rooms. When Steven and I reach ours I don't know what to think.

"Nice room." I say trying to break the tension.

"Nice bed," he says winking and walking towards it. Tension is officially in tact. I take a deep breath and go get my pajamas out.

When I start walking towards the bathroom he says "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go change." I say as I continue walking.

"Why not just change here? It's nothing I haven't seen before." He says smiling up at me again.

"Well, starting from tonight it's the thing you will never see again." I say. His smile falls and I can tell I hit a nerve. I was about to ask why he cares if I go back to Point Place or not. However, I decide that fight can be for another time. I'm too tired to argue with him right now.

When I get out of the bathroom he's not even trying to sleep. I get to nervous to go into the bed so I just start walking towards the door.

"You coming?" He asks.

"Yeah just getting something to drink." I answer quickly as I walk out the door.

When I reach the kitchen, my heart rate starts to go down. I take deep breaths and try to reassure myself nothing is going to happen.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and just look out the window at the beach. So quiet... So peaceful. I wish my life was a beach.

Breaking my concentration, I hear a voice behind me say "Sweetie, why are you up? It's 1am."

Have I really been looking out the kitchen window so long? I turn my head around and see it's Nona. "I never went to bed..." I answer quietly.

"Why not?" Nona says "Is this because of that boy?"

"How I'd you know about him? I never even told you!" I say

"Honey, I saw the way you guys looked at each other. The awkwardness, the long gazes, the way he obviously didn't want you to leave."

I look to the floor when she said this. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't I be the sand and Steven be the waves. Peaceful, and always together.

"It's- Ugh! It's difficult with him! I mean of course I want to be with him, but he's just such a moron sometimes! He can't even admit he loves me!" I say louder than I wanted.

"That doesn't mean you give up... where's the Jacklyn I know? The one who would never let the one she loved get away that easily?"

"She died when a stripper came to town..." I mumble.

Nona sighs, and I go back to looking at the beach. When she leaves I go outside and sit on the sand. Letting only drops of the ocean touch my feet. I close my eyes and soak it all up.

I wish my life was a beach...


	17. Basement Blues

**March 5,1980**

**9:27am**

_Hyde's POV_

I woke up and found that Jackie wasn't sleeping next to me. I was going to wait for her to come back to bed, but by 2am I gave up. Where did she go? And why had she taken so long? Had she even came back to bed?

I get out of bed and put on my regular band-tee and jeans. When I walk into the kitchen for breakfast I see everybody sitting and enjoying their food. Everybody except _Jackie..._

Ignoring my zen, I say "Where's Jackie?" They all stare at me with confusion in their eyes.

"We thought she was with you" Donna says. We exchange glances.

I look all around the house for what feels like hours. Until I finally look out the window and see her lying on the beach. First anxiety hits me, seeing how her eyes are closed and she's not moving. I run outside and kneel down next to her.

I shake her arms and scream "Jackie! Jackie! Wake up!" I let go and wait for her to speak..

She barely moves as she says "What the hell Hyde I was asleep you dickhead!"

I do a sigh of relief, "Sorry, I just thought-"

"I know what you thought you dumbass..." She says as she cuts me off. She sits up and holds her hand up blocking the sun from her face.

"God, someone's cranky in the morning" I whisper.

"What did you just say?" She asks in an aggregated tone. Yup she definitely is cranky.

"Nothing.." I say fearing what she would do when she's like this. I grab her arms, helping her get up. When we're both standing I still don't let go of her. I look into her eyes and she looks back.

She clears her throat and looks at the ground.I got the message... I sigh as I say "Everyone's in the kitchen".

She nods silently as she walks past me, her arm brushing mine in the process. I close my eyes as it happens. Even her slightest touch makes me get chills. And yes I know how cheesy that sounds...

We walk inside the kitchen and find that nobody's there.

"I thought you said they were all in here?" Jackie says with her eyebrows curved.

"Because they were." I say quickly.

She rolls her eyes at me and I return the favor with my own eye roll.

"Let's just go find them" she says.

We walk around the house checking every room. I'm about to go into the basement, but Jackie stops me.

"You can't go down there." She says sternly.

"Why?" I ask

"The door locks by itself it you close it." She says with her hand on her hip.

"Then we just won't close the door genius." I say.

She ignores me as I head down first. I wonder if she can get more annoying.

As we reach the bottom we hear the door close. We stare at each other with open eyes. Then after a few seconds we run towards the door and scream for help.

"Oh shit." She whispers. Yes, she can get more annoying.

She does a fake little laugh and says "So about the door-"

"Jackie!" I scream. I can't believe she did this... "We're freakin locked in this hell hole you call a basement! And we don't know where anyone is!"

"Look, it's not my fault!" She yells back

"_What!" _I say

"I told you we shouldn't have gone down here!" She says crossing her arms.

I put my hands over my face When I look back at her I scream "Well damn Jackie! I was just trying to find everyone, so we wouldn't be in an awkward situation. Like this one..."

She clenches her fists and then stands normally. She pauses for a second and them says " Wait Wait Wait... Did you plan this?" She says

"Are you insane! Jackie I'm locked down here too you know!" I say stating the obvious. How could she think I would do that?

"Well I don't know!" She screams.

"I'm the one who broke us up!" I yell

"You think I don't know that..." she yells back "You think I don't know that.." She repeats in a whisper.

I sigh and sit on the step where she has rested on. "Look, we wouldn't have worked. Why do you even want me? After what I did to you..." I do a sad nod. "If I were you I wouldn't even be able to look at me."

"I don't want, to want you." Jackie whispers. "I can't control who I-" she doesn't continue.

So I finish for her "Love." She finally looks up at me and we hole each other's gaze. I lean down, but she pulls away.

I start to get annoyed so I get up and scream "If you want me so damn much, and I'm the one who broke up with you... then why am I the one making the move and you're the one pushing me away!"

"Maybe because I'm afraid of what's going to happen if- you know..." She yells back.

I sit across the room pissed off at her now. We sit around for a few minutes trying to calm down.

"How are we suppose to get out of here.." She whispers

"I don't know." Is all I have to say.


	18. Maybe

**March 5,1980**

**1 hour later**

_Jackie's POV _

We're still stuck in this basement. I'm getting sick of basements. I mean being in Eric's for years has finally made me realize I have to start rising to a higher level... Literally. Me and Steven have just been sitting at opposite ends, sneaking glances now and then. Without a word. I can tell it's bothering him.

"Are we just going to sit in silence the entire time Jackie..." Steven asks. See I told you it was bothering him.

I glare at him. He knows that we are not in a good place now. I mean what the hell could the two of us talk about?

"Fine. So Led Zeppelin still your favorite band?" I ask knowing the answer already.

"Yeah.." He says with a confused face.

"How about pizza? That still your favorite food?"

"Mmhmm" He answers.

If he wants to talk... We'll talk. "So what's new in your life Hyde? Any new girlfriends or recent hookups?" I ask sarcastically.

"Umm..." He says startled by the question.

"Well in my love life, I'm dealing with ex-boyfriend problems." I start, his eyebrows more upwards. "Yeah, you see, he's a real pain in my ass."

He rolls his eyes.

"You wanna hear the story? Well, he cheated on me with a nurse because he thought I was cheating on him, which I wasn't. Next, I ask for a commitment after a two year relationship and he says 'I don't know'. Then he thinks I cheated on him, again, which I didn't, and runs off to Vegas. To top it all off, he then marries a stripper." I say smiling at the end. I see Steven look down in guilt.

"Jackie-" He says not bringing his head up.

"Oh wait I forgot the best part of the story! After we're broken up for a while we have a drunken night together. And we do this thing where we flirt and stuff, and I actually think I'm falling for I don't think I ever stopped. But of course,in the end he breaks my heart, _again._" I finish.

"He really was a fantastic boyfriend..." I say with a chuckle.

"Alright let's cut the crap Jackie!" He says loudly standing up now.

"Excuse me? What was that not all true!" I scream back getting up myself.

"No I mean this ends _now. _We can't do this forever. At some point we have to get over the shit that's happened between us and move on."

I'll be honest, I'm a little shocked. I mean he isn't the one to forgive and forget you know?

"Fine. We lay it all out on the table..." I say.

"Fine." He says.

"Well, you know my part so why don't you go for a change. Say your part of the story."

"You know what? I will since for once you're actually giving me the chance! I mean Jackie you never let me get a word in about whatever it is that's going on between us."

"And what is going on between us Hyde!" I yell.

"Stop that!" He screams. Huh?

"Stop what! I though you wanted to talk about all of this!"

"I do, but you have to stop calling me Hyde, Jackie! You know it bothers me and you do it anyways!"

We are now standing about 7 or 8 feet apart. A good distance I think, a safe distance actually. I can't be close to him. If he touches me my brain doesn't think straight and all my reasons for hating him just disappear.

"Everyone else calls you that, Hyde!" I say noticing his expression when I say his name.

"Not you Jackie" He says more calmly.

"Well things change, we broke up! We aren't together so you don't get the right to decide how I cope with it." I say sadly.

He then mumbles something I can't make out.

"What?" I ask.

"I said we don't have to be broken up!" He yells.

I'm so confused.

"What! Are you out of your freakin mind! You are the one that broke our little fling! Not me! So stop acting like it's all my fault we aren't together!" I say. He's pissing me off so much.

"Well, maybe I made a mistake." He says in a normal voice.

I let a breath out "What?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have broken it up." He takes a step towards me and I don't move.

"Maybe, I should have just caved and kissed you." He takes another step.

"Maybe, I should just kiss you right now." He takes one final step now not even an inch away from me. I see him look down at my mouth and I start to panic.

I can't comprehend what he's saying. It's all coming way to fast. And I need air. That is when I break. I run up the stairs getting away from him as I bang on the basement door hoping someone will hear me.

I was so distracted in my own thoughts, and the sound of my pounding on the door that I didn't even realize him coming up behind me.

He puts his hands on my waist and turns me around to face him. Next things I know he captures my mouth and all I can do is wrap my arms around his neck. It's a reflex I guess.

When we finally break apart we just look at each other, not knowing what to say, or do, or even think.

"Steven..." I say in a gasp for air.

At the sound of his name all he could do was smile. And kiss me again...


	19. When the Door Opens

AN~ Just wanted to give a special thanks to msstock87 and nannygirl for their kind reviews :)

**March 5, 1980**

**same time**

_Hyde's POV_

We broke apart and all I could do was stare at her and wait for her reaction. I expected maybe an "I love you" or a "can we please be back together again?". All I got in the end was wide eyed silence.

"Jackie." I say in a whisper. "Jackie please say something."

She gulps and stares into space. I grab her and try to and pull her back to me. When I do she finally _really_ looks at me.

"I-" she starts, but hesitates. This can't be good. "Steven, we can't-"

"I get it Jackie." I stop her, not wanting to hear what I know she's going to say.

"No, don't do that." She says pointing at me frustrated now.

"Don't do what?"

"_That. _Whenever you're hurt you just push people away. Just, don't do it to me."

I'm pissed off now. How could I not push her away? She's turning me down constantly. I just don't say anything and cross my arms.

"Fine. You wanna act that way? Act that way! God, I knew this was gonna happen! This is why we aren't together right now!" Jackie screams at me.

She's so annoying.

"Yeah, that's why we aren't together right now! It's not like any of its your fault..." I say sarcastically.

"Well, I don't remember marrying a stripper, _Hyde_." She answers.

"Jackie!" I scream getting aggravated at what she called me. "I wasn't even married to her!"

"So? That isn't the point. The point is that you stayed with that whore!"

I roll my eyes. She'll never understand.

"Yeah I know Jackie, and I don't know how many times I have to apologize for that for you to understand that all I want to do is get passed it."

"Are you freakin kidding me?" She says. "When have you _ever_ apologized to me?

"Um well yah know- that day- it umm, rained?" I said shyly. I guess I only apologized in my head...

She scoffs and says "Exactly."

I sigh, she never makes it easy does she?

"Jackie, you know this stuff isn't easy for me..." I say

"I know, but the least you can do is try!" She yells.

I start to walk closer to her, but I see her face change from confident to nervous. I have to hold back a grin, loving the effect I still have on her.

"Can't we just, start over..." I say scratching the back of my head.

I never knew five words could be so hard to say.

She glances over at me from where she's sitting and then looks back down.

"Jackie I-"

"No Steven, I can't listen to you try to win me back." She says putting her hands on her face.

"Why? I thought you wanted me-"

"I do! I just..."

"What? What is getting in the way of- this!" I say gesturing between the two of us.

"I don't want to get hurt again!" She quickly screams getting up now screaming at me.

I stare at her blankly, dumbfounded. I start to see her eyes tear up. And I silently curse myself for saying we should have came down here.

"Look, I'm..." I stare at the ground. I feel so guilty. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"I just don't want to get into this again and then have you cheat on me, or even better, marry another stripper!" She sobs. I see a tear run down her cheek.

Immediately I go over and sit next to her. I wipe the tear away and see the sadness in her eyes.

"That wouldn't happen." I say completely serious.

"How do you know?" She says sniffing.

"I don't... but I guess you're just gonna have to trust me." I say looking straight at her.

She looks back and sighs.

"So, can we?" I say shortly.

I see her take a breath of air before she speaks. But that is as far as she gets. We turn around at the sound of the door opening and the sound of Donna's voice.

"What the hell happened to you guys?!" She yells at us starting to come down the stairs.

"Oh well, when we got locked in..." Jackie says "Where were you?"

"Oh me and everybody else all went down to the beach for a swim. We thought you guys were there too, but then we finally realized you weren't so we looked all over the house for you. In the end we gave up, thinking that you guys went out somewhere. I only came down here because your grandmother asked me to get some extra sodas." Donna explains.

"Wow thanks for looking so throughly for us" Jackie says in an annoyed tone.

"Jackie, you've been down here for what? A few hours? Its not that big of a deal." Donna says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Can you give me and Jacks a minute?" I said facing Donna.

Donna looks at me strangely for a second.

"No we can talk later, I need to get out of here." Jackie says getting up from where we're sitting walking out the door.

I rub my face, hoping that it'll get rid of the stress this girl is giving me. I get up stepping towards the door. When I reach the living room I see the person I want to see the least. And he's hugging _my chick_.

"Oh hey Hyde." Chris says.

My stress is definitely not gone.


	20. Waiting

**March 5,1980**

**8:45pm**

_Jackie's POV_

It's been a few hours since Chris arrived. I honestly had nothing to do with it. I came to my Nona's house to be alone... Obviously that didn't work out for me. Finally after eating dinner with everyone, I get him alone for an explanation as to why he's here.

"What the hell?!" I whisper to him swatting his arm.

"Ow! What's your problem?" He asks.

"My problem, is that you're here! Why are you here? You know we aren't actually dating right?"

"Yeah I know. When I heard you came down here I came to see if you were ok. How was I suppose to know the rest of Mystery Inc was here?" He jokes.

I roll my eyes as I tap my foot thinking. So far no one asked me why Chris was here because they couldn't get me alone. I knew that would change soon and I would have to come up with a good excuse. I'm so glad I'm a good liar...

"Look, you have to leave. Everyone is getting suspicious and I really can't deal with anymore drama." I explain.

He sighs. Right away I feel guilty, realizing that I was being harsh to the guy who has been there for me throughout this whole thing. I mean the reason he came here was to see if I was okay and I'm acting like a total jerk to him.

"I'm sorry." I say looking right into his eyes. "Thanks for coming though, it's a sweet gesture."

"No problem Jackie." He does a quick smile and kisses my cheek. I only see the back of him as he walks away.

I start going back to the living room and sit down in an empty chair. All of my friends stare at me, waiting. Waiting to see what my explanation is. Waiting to see why my boyfriend/nonboyfriend keeps popping up everywhere.

I stare back and lick my lips. "Sooo, what are we talking about?" I say smiling.

"You." Steven grumbles. I catch his eyes, but quickly look away.

"Jackie why was Chris here? Did you invite him? Were you lying about you guys not being together?" Donna asks.

I stare blankly at her. "This isn't 20 questions Donna."

Donna opens her mouth, about to say something. But Steven cuts her off.

"You're right Jackie." He says.

Oh no.

"Why don't we play a game... I mean there's nothing else to do." He continues smirking.

"Oh! Can we play candy land!" Fez asks happily.

"No." Steven says right away, followed by Fez frowning. "I was thinking Truth or Dare."

He can't be serious.

Wait a second...

"Cool"

"Sounds fun."

"Alright!"

The rest of the gang says agreeing with him.

"I'll start... Jackie." Steven says never taking his eyes of me. "Truth or Dare?"

Holy crap what do I pick?

"Um pass." I say looking away from everyone's stare.

"Come on Jackie just play the game it'll be fun!" Michael says.

I take a deep breath as my mind scrambles for an answer. Wondering what he's planning. Is he hoping for me to pick a certain one?

"Dare." I say quickly.

It had to be the best answer in my mind. If I picked truth, who knows what kind of personal question about out relationship he would ask. I definitely dodged a bullet there.

"Kiss me." He says with full confident as everyone else lets their mouths fall to the floor.

Including mine.

Alright, I didn't dodge a bullet. I got hit with a bomb.

"Um." Is all that slips from my mouth.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" I hear Fez and Kelso chant.

I'm not the bravest person on the planet. But I never let anyone think I'm weak. And I'll never stand down from a fight, especially not against Steven Hyde.

I get up, holding his stare. He does the same and we meet in the middle of the room. Then he grabs my waist with both his hands and I put my hands on his neck. Slowly we lean in. Until finally, out mouths collide.

I forget time for a second. Not remembering how long we stayed like that. And I forget the strange looks our friends must be giving us.

When we break apart I clear my throat and go back to my seat.

I know what he's doing. And it won't work... Oh god please don't let it work.

"Truth or Dare... _Hyde." _I say glaring at him.

He sits up, leaning forward in his seat. "Truth."

I do the same when I ask him "Are you still in love with me?"


	21. I Love You Two

**March 5,1980**

**2 Minutes Later**

_Hyde's POV_

Well, it's official. My plan totally backfired on me. I guess I really didn't think this through. I mean what am I suppose to say? I can't say I love her in front of everyone, i'm not that type of guy. And I can't not say I love her cause then I'd never get a chance with her.

It's clear to me now that I want to be with Jackie. But I just can't show it… well.

"Well, _Hyde_?" Jackie asks in full confidence. Everyone looks back and forth from me to her.

"Fez, go make popcorn." Kelso whispers never taking his eyes off of us.

"Why?" Fez asks.

"You can't watch a movie without popcorn!" Kelso says.

Fez just nods and quickly scurries to the kitchen.

Jackie ignores the exchange and says "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I think the real question is why you wanna know so bad…" I say leaning forward in my chair, now gaining an advantage.

"It's a game. And right now you're not playing it right." She says.

I glare at her. I have no freaking idea what I'm suppose to say.

"Do you want me to still be in love with you?" I ask in zen, trying to avoid actually answering.

She pauses. And I can almost swear I saw her flinch in nervousness. "Just answer the question." She says regaining her posture.

"I think you already know the answer." I say calmly.

She nods slowly in response, I wish I knew what she was thinking.

Everyone else just stares. Confused.

"Well, we don't know!" Forman screams. I roll my eyes.

Fez comes back with the popcorn almost tripping over everyones feet on the way. When he sits down he's out of breath, when the kitchen is only five steps away. I silently chuckle at how amusingly funny he is sometimes.

"What did I miss?" He asks looking at everyone.

The more and more Donna explains it to him the more his mouth drops. Plus, the more awkward for me and Jackie.

"Wow… a lot can happen over the minute of popcorn in the microwave…" Fez says.

No one is talking after that. What do you say after a question like that? But I know what I have to do. So, I take a deep breath and hope, deep deep inside… I am actually brave.

"I'll answer your question under one condition." I say gaining everyones eyes. She raises he eyebrow, telling me to continue.

"We have to be alone." I finish.

I see her think for a second. Finally she nods and starts walking out the back doors onto the beach. I let out a breath and start following, hoping this isn't a huge mistake.

She stops close to the water and faces me. "Go ahead."

"I do… still love you." I say barely getting the words out of my mouth.

I see her face, but for the first time I can't read her. Finally she says "Okay."

That's when I start to get angry… "'Okay'? That's it? Jackie you know how hard that was for me to say!"

"Good! It shouldn't be easy!" She yells now crossing her arms.

For the life of me i'll never understand why I'm head over heels for this annoying, aggravating person.

"What do you want from me Jackie?!" I scream.

"I don't know ok? I just…." She starts.

"What? Look, I wanna be with you, I'm sorry that it has taken me so long. I'm sorry for all the crap i've done to you before I realized. And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I say.

For a short second her eyebrows curve. In the next, my lips are smashing into hers. I couldn't help myself anymore. After all the shit we've been through together, this was one of the things that just made it better. Mostly because we both couldn't resist. She doesn't fight it.

Finally I pull away. I smirk at her unbalancedness when I do.

"Jackie, will you please take me back?" I ask with my hands on her hips.

Each second of her not answering feels like a knife going through me.

"I don't know." She answers.

My heart silently breaks.

I guess she noticed me tense up so she puts her hands on my cheeks, regaining my fullest attention.

"It's not cause I don't want to." She says.

That's good right?

"And I know you're not going to hurt me anymore"

Also good…

"But I can't stop thinking about what broke us up."

Damn. I knew that was gonna come back to bite me in the ass.

"I still want to get married one day and have kids with a big house. And I don't want to start this with you again if we're gonna end up right back where we started." She pauses and looks at the ground. "Don't get me wrong I love you too, but I need a future."

"Jackie… I'm just not ready for that." I say closing my eyes. Not wanting to see the sadness in hers.

I hear a sniff, and I sigh. She's crying.

"I think you all should go back to Point Place…" She says in less then a whisper.

"But Jacks-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"I need some space, from everything." I hear another sniff. "From _you_."

I kiss her forehead one last time, before I walk off. Leaving her, for what feels like the thousandth time…

**Author's Note: **Don't worry guys, it'll cheer it. I'm thinking two or three more chapters till my fix is finally completed. Sorry this chapter was so sad…. Can't all be cheery. Anyways, please review and don't give up on my story yet! Almost there! :)


	22. Opposites Attract

**March 5, 1980**

**11:16pm**

_Hyde's POV_

Well, that's it I guess. I went through all this shit with Jackie to just end up right where we left off. Except now I actually want to be with her, and it's killing me that I can't.

After I left Jackie, I told everyone else what happened and we got our things and left. Now here we are, Fez, Donna, and Kelso are all squished together in the back asleep while me and Eric are in the front.

"Hey man, you ok?" I hear Eric whisper from the drivers seat.

"I'm fine." I say, never taking my eyes off the road.

Eric pauses, and I hear him sigh. Oh god not another lecture...

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Jackie. But, she's right you know."

He thinks she's right?

"What do you mean she's right?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I don't know man, I mean you never were gonna marry her right? So maybe this is for the best."

I start getting angry. All this time I thought my friends thought me and Jackie were great for each other. And now, all of a sudden, he thinks it's better that we aren't together. He's wrong! We were great together! It just sucks that it took me so long to realize it.

"I would have at some point, I mean it isn't a big deal. I just think getting married is a stupid thing to do. To me it's just a ring on your finger."

I hear him do a chuckle.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothin..."

"Just tell me." I say a little louder. He puts his finger to his mouth and then points to the back seat. I just roll my eyes.

"Alright fine. It's just..." He sighs again. "It doesn't make sense."

My forehead creases.

Eric looks at me and further explains. "You keep saying it's no big deal. Like you don't care about it. Right?"

"Right..." I say not getting where he's going.

"Then, why does it matter if you marry Jackie?" I don't say anything. "Think about it man. You wouldn't have to plan the wedding or do anything except say 'i do', you get jealous if she even looks at any other guy, and you want to be with her forever."

I just look at him.

"It doesn't make sense." He says again.

Is he right? Am I making a mistake not marrying her?

I get lost in thought. Forman noticed I wasn't answering, and I guess he wanted to cheer me up.

He clears his throat and says "But she is the devil... and you guys are complete opposites."

I think for a second. "Forman turn the car around." I say sternly.

"What why?" He says.

"Don't you know what they say? Opposites attract."

**1 hour later...**

_Jackie's POV_

I lie down with my back on the sand. I haven't moved since they left. I kept telling myself get up, go in the house, and do anything but sit here. It didn't work though. My body wouldn't get up. So I stayed, I stopped trying.

My heart keeps telling me I made a mistake. But then my brain kicks in and says i'm an idiot. It's a depressing, love cycle.

I close my eyes. Maybe I should just sleep. Just sleep it off.

Then I hear footsteps.

"Nona, please leave me alone. I've had a very stressful day." I say never opening my eyes.

"We're five people? How the hell did she hear one pair of feet?" I hear Fez say.

I roll onto my stomach and mumble a very low "Oh no."

I finally get up and look at them. I'm surrounded. They're in a big circle around me. It's like i'm a deer and they are lions about to pounce on me.

"Jackie, we need to talk." Steven says.

"We did already... there is nothing left to talk about." I say causally.

"Can you stop being such a pain in my ass and really listen to me for once?" He says taking a step towards me.

I glare at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I roll my eyes.

"Ok, so, um Jackie i've done a lot of thinking. Like a lot. And i've come up with a logical conclusion, that I would never admit to myself or anyone." He starts. "I'm a dumbass."

I laugh, and I see him do a quick smile and scratch his neck.

"I want to ask you something." My heart flutters. "And it's hard for me cause all our friends are watching. You know I'm not good with crowds. Especially, if they are watching me propose to my ex."

My eyes widen. Wait, what? Did I hear that right?

He starts walking closer to me.

Steven looks at everyone and takes a deep breath. He is definitely nervous.

"Jackie..." My heart fluters. "You are extremely aggrevating."

I glare at him again.

"You boss me around and kick me and call me names and interrupt me." He says.

I just frown at him, what is this some huge burn because I turned him down?

He continues, "But I still want you..." I do my best not to smile. "For some reason."

That time I didn't have to try not to smile though.

"I'm not big on the whole marriage thing... and it's obvious that you know that. But, I can do it. For you. Only you."

I look to the ground.

"I only ever thought about the getting married part and not the actual _being_ married. And when I thought about it, it didn't seem so bad. Being with you forever, is all I want. Because even though you are all those things I said before...you are also beautiful, smart, kind, and yes. Very, Very aggravating."

"So Jackie _Beulah_ Burkhart..." Everyone starts laughing and I send my best death look their way.

I focus back on Steven when he says "Will you marry me?"

I pause.

What is the best way to handle this. What would a calm, normal girl say to this?

"Do you really expect me to answer you?" I say crossing my arms.

His eyebrows crease and I can tell he looks upset.

I pause to let it sink in for him before continuing. "I want a real proposal Steven. You aren't even down on one knee! God, do you know me at all?"

By the time I'm done I see him smile and go down on one knee.

"Will you marry me Jackie?"

I smile.

"I don't know..." I start, walking around with my hand to my chin. "I mean there would have to be a lot of rules..."

He smiles.

"Like moving out of the Formans, opening up more, and most of all will you please try to take off those damn sunglasses more! You look like a pimp! And that would make a lot of sense since you married a stripper!" I scream.

He comes up to me and kisses me. I kiss him back until he pulls away frowning. I make a confused face.

"Wait. That was a yes right, cause I got a little confused once you started insulting me." He says.

I just laugh and put my arms around him. "I will be your Jackie Hyde..."

He smiles and kisses me again.

When we break apart, we hear the rest of the gang say "Awwwww"

Steven puts his arm around me, and I put my head on his chest.

"You know... this is really nice." Eric says putting his arm around Donna. "We are finally back where we are suppose to be."

**Author's Note: **Well that's it. Sorry it took me longer than usual to get this chapter up. Anyways... lots of reviews and I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
